Generally, flavor systems developed for moderate to high acid containing single strength citrus beverages stored at ambient temperatures deteriorate relatively quickly, i.e., they have a limited shelf-life. While the invention is primarily used with glass containers, certain plastic and metal containers also may be used, so long as they can withstand pasteurization temperatures (180° F.). PET, aluminum, and steel are examples of plastic and metal containers. Orange juice, grapefruit juice, lemonade, and limeade are examples of moderate to high acid containing beverages. Other moderate FINNEGAN to high acid beverages may include cranberry, passion fruit, and carambola.
Similarly, other beverage additives may cause a degradation in flavor of the beverage if the beverage is stored at ambient temperatures for a prolonged period of time. Furthermore, it may be desirable for a beverage producer to market a product in a particular manner, for example, with a particular color or texture. Consequently, it may be desirable to package a beverage container such that a beverage additive is kept separate from a beverage matrix until a time of consumption. Further, it may be desirable to package the beverage additive separate from the beverage matrix to afford a consumer the decision whether to combine the additive with the matrix.
Shelf-life can be broadly defined as the length of time between initial packaging of a product and the point at which consumers notice a decrease in product quality. Thus, shelf-life of a product is determined by the least stable aspect of that product or its package. For moderate to high acid-containing single strength citrus beverages, the least stable aspect, as well as the cause of greatest flavor degradation, is extended contact of the favoring extract with acids contained within a beverage matrix. For example, b-pinene, a terpene found in citrus oils, is altered during storage by its contact with beverage containing citric acid, through the process of acid catalyzed hydrolysis, into one or more undesirable compounds.
Conventional citrus-based flavor systems developed to withstand ambient storage in moderate- to high-acid hot-packed beverages are at best compromises.
These flavor systems do not impart the fresh, well-balanced characterizing aroma and flavor of the citrus for which the beverage is named. Although they are more stable than other conventional flavor systems that are considered fresher from a taste and/or aroma standpoint, the compromised flavor systems soon begin to degrade themselves, although at a slower rate. In actuality, no ambient shelf stable flavor systems exist for moderate to high acid citrus flavored beverages, particularly those stored in glass containers. While the invention is primarily used with glass containers, certain plastic and metal containers also may be used, so long as they can withstand pasteurization temperatures (180° F.). PET, aluminum, and steel are examples of plastic and metal containers.
For flavoring citrus-based products, the most organoleptically fresh and fruit-characterizing flavored beverages include the extracts made from essential citrus oils and other water-dispersible liquid flavors such as cranberry, passion fruit, and carambola. These citrus and other flavors are manufactured in a manner so as to be completely dispersible in single strength, non-flavored beverages. While the water-dispersible liquid citrus flavors are fresh in both aroma and flavor, they tend to be the least stable flavor systems for use in moderate to high acid single strength citrus fruit juices or citrus fruit drinks. The stability of water-dispersible liquid citrus flavor can, when used to flavor high acid beverage matrixes, be measured in days as opposed to weeks or months for the more stable citrus beverage flavor systems.
Conventional caps and other conventional container closures sometimes include a reservoir for maintaining one component separate from a second component contained within a container. The reservoir is typically formed in the cap or closure. At a later time, the components can be combined. Such conventional caps and closures may include an opener for causing the reservoir to open so that the components can be combined. However, this technology heretofore has not been used to improve the shelf-life of citrus beverages.